Zero six
by gundam06serenity
Summary: 1x2 3x4 13xOC 6xOC (6x13xoc or 1x2x5) someone manages to take over fourhundred MS on by themselves, and a base. there are Zero deaths, Zero casualties. someone manages to sneak into the pilots latest safehouse. undetected. with a Ms. who is he, and whatis
1. Chapter one prologue: Battle

Zero Six :  
  
Rating: PG13 Anime: Gundamwing Pairings: 12 34 13OC 6OC (513oc/ or 125) Type: Within plot WIP, YAOI, slightly AU-ish, Authors notes: hello, it's me again! I know I shouldn't really be starting another fic, but a had a really good idea this time! I know the title is crap, but it WILL CHANGE!! If anyone has any ideas, please tell me!!! Thanks!!! Well, my main idea for this story was this-most authors, when they write a sixth pilot in, whether they mean to or not, me included, end up writing a Mary-Sue (why is it even called that anyway? Did a girl call Mary-sue invent it or something?) With a girl as the other pilot. Are there any guy fanfic authors out there? Oh well, I'll just shut it for now, please R&R, and if you have a better suggestion for a title, please tell me!!!! Thanks!!!!!  
  
Prologue part one:  
  
Colony L6, caught in the crossfire from Rebble, Oz and Alliance troops. Many were killed for refusing to choose sides. L6. A colony dedicated to martial arts, honour, justice, and , above all, pacifism.  
  
Days after L5's self-detonation, what was left of L6 was set ablaze; those not already dead or dying from gunshot wounds of various injuries burned alive.  
  
Only one part of the colony escaped the blaze, the Shisa-Leif-Kaji estate, the colonies three leading families; all members of those families shot by soldiers from various sides, or so they thought...  
  
Prologue Part Two:  
  
Space. The location of one of Oz's newest mobile-suit bases. Over four- hundred mobile suites floating beside the base, drifting through space, all now useless. Disabled. The bases database and all machinery, bar the life support system, were rendered completely and utterly useless. Zero casualties. Zero fatals. Zero deaths.  
  
Floating among the corpse-like suits, one mobile suit stood out; only one was still functional.  
  
It floated with its arms crossed, bow-staff strapped/ attacked to its back, and had ice-blue, crimson, gold and black paintwork. Its specialties, disabling enemy mobile suits, fire, ice, and elemental attacks. It was made of gundanium. The Ice-Phoenix Gundam. Unknown and unheard of, even by the five gundam pilots.  
  
A fifteen year old boy, about five foot six in height with slightly tanned skin, a slightly muscular, Leith build, sun bleached blond hair and pale lilac-blue eyes sat calmly in the cockpit, arms folded, eyes closed. He wore tight lilac-blue leather low-slung trousers, violet-black lace-up boots and a sleeveless ice-blue tank top/ muscle shirt (think marik. Malik from YuGiOh) a blue, red and silver burning-phoenix and flame pendant hung around his neck. An array of violet, black, lilac, and ice blue throwing knives littered the floor of the cockpit, an extendable lilac gundanium bow- staff kept under the pilot seat.  
  
A picture, taken no more than four months earlier, showing six  
individuals; two female, four male; one was the boy in the gundam, on  
his left side, one arm slung over his shoulders, was an amber-eyed boy  
with black and crimson hair, grinning at and hugging what appeared to  
be his twin-sister, who also had amber eyes, and crimson and black  
hair. Behind them, off to one side, was an older boy, about nineteen,  
who looked almost exactly like the blond-haired pilot. A young five-  
year-old girl was hugging him, held in his arms, giggling. She had  
blond hair and lilac-blue eyes too. The last individual in the picture  
stood on the pilot's right hand side. He looked to be about twenty-one  
years of age. He had forest green hair and deep ruby-red eyes. He  
stood behind the blond pilot, arms wrapped around the blonde's waist,  
eyes sparkling, both of them with beaming smiles. The blond pilot was  
proudly holding up his left hand, a sparkling white-gold engagement  
ring with a phoenix carved into it was on his wedding-ring finger. The  
picture was taped beside the control system.  
  
The blond-haired, lilac-blue eyed boy sighed as he glanced at the picture, eyes flickering back to the now bleeping screen, new mission details flashing across the screen. Smiling slightly, he closed the message, and started up his gundam.  
  
"Well, Kaji, it looks like we have another mission, ne?"  
  
'''#][;/.,/['[  
  
End of prologue  
  
sos I haven't updated anything in ages, I kept putting it off! Don't worry, its nearly the summer, which means that I'll have more time to write!! Yay!!! Please, please, please review!!! Also, if you are reading any of my other stuff, tell me what you want me to update first, and I will! Whichever fic gets the most requests, gets updated first!! Thanks!!! 


	2. chapter two: safehouse

Zero Six: chapter one:  
  
Thank you sooooo much if you reviewed! Yay! Hands reviewed chibi mystery pilot plushies & Pocky please, please review! Thank you! Sos I haven't updated anything in sooooo long, but, it was the end of term, SAT'S results, ya know.....Yay! I passed! Wahoo! I beat my friends in English so ha! Lv 7.4! Beat that! He-hem, sorry, ya see, cause I cant spell and am obsessed with anime, my friends think I'm crap at English—well ha! I just proved ya all wrong! Yay me! Sorry about that......well anyway, it's finally the summer holidays! Wahoo! Besides a one-week break to London, I should be able to update waaaaaay more! Wahoo!  
  
Also, I've been experiencing writers block.....waaaa! Well, anyway, if anyone wants to review/ email me a CHALLENGE FIC, i.e. a type of pairing you'd like me to write a fic about, a genre, even a Mary-sue, FEEL FREE to send it to me! I'll write any anime I know! Any x-over! Gundam wing, g-gundam (don't know that well though) Harry potter, YuGiOh, beyblade, Zoids (the series with raven and van) lord of the rings, DBZ, DBGT, DB, please, just someone give me an idea! Only rule is no heterosexual main story lines/ characters, bi, les or gay, fine, but no het! Please give me ideas!!! Thank- you!  
  
QUESTION: who is Middi? Is it une's first name or something? I've only read part three of gundam wing manga and seen the end of the series....all I know if from fanfictions..... Please, if you know, tell me!!!! Thanks!  
  
Chapter one: Break-In  
  
"Hey Q, Tro, Fei-Fei, Hee-Cha, long time no see!" the braided, violet-eyed, self-proclaimed Shinigami greeted his fellow comrades, pilots and friends, as he stepped out of the hanger, black duffle bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Hello Duo. Nice to see you again." Quatre happily greeted, smiling brightly, aqua-marine eyes sparkling with joy, as he hugged said braided youth tightly, laughing as Duo picked him up slightly, dropping his duffle bag and swinging him around in a circle, before carefully and unceremoniously dropping him, causing the blond to pout, before the laughing braided teen ruffled his hair.  
  
"Q! You and Tro-Tro finally get together, hummm?" Duo asked, smirking as Quatre turned a fiery tomato-red.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! Congratulations, Tro my man! Aww, our little Q-baby's all grown up!" Duo sniffed, whipping an imaginary tear away, before snickering.  
  
Trowa stepped forwards, nodding to Duo in silent greeting, arms encircling around Quatre's shoulders, the blond leaning back contently.  
  
"Hey, Fei-Fei, still got that stick up ya arse?" Duo asked, smirking, as he ruffled the Chinese youth's hair, stepping further into the large room.  
  
"My name is Wufei, Maxwell. W-U-F-E-I! Not fei-fei, not Wuffers, not Wu-Wu, nor any of the other equally annoying pet names you have seen fit to give me!" He ground out, eyes sparkling with hidden mirth, as he glared slightly at the braided-menace.  
  
"Aww, I was only joking Wu-Koi!" Duo smiled innocently, before glomping the irritated Chinese teen; Wufei's expression softening slightly, as Duo leaned up, kissing him deeply, causing a pale pinkish tinge to cover Wufei's cheeks.  
  
"Maxwell, stop harassing the other pilots." Heero ordered, entering the room from the door that Duo had moments earlier entered from himself.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan! I missed you!" Duo lisped in a cutesy four-year-old impression, jumping from 'Fei's arms into Heero's, glomping the impassive Japanese teen; by throwing himself at the other teen, he caused him to drop the ever-present, o so precious laptop.  
  
"No need to get jealous, Hee-koi, I love you both equally!" Duo grinned, kissing the Japanese teen with the same intensity he had the Chinese youth, not noticing that Heero's attention was focused on his laptop, scanning it for any visible signs of damage.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened; noticing this, Wufei, Heero and Duo (who had finally stopped trying to swallow Heero's tongue) smirked.  
  
"Q, it's rude to stare." Duo teased. "Just ask."  
  
"How long have you---"Quatre began stuttering, Duo cutting him off.  
  
"How long have the three of us been dating? O, I'd say, about three, four months now. Though the three of us haven't bee together for almost a month due to those damned scientists, missions, and Oz. Don't they have any respect for young love these days? You'd thing that they'd be able to out the war on hold for a few hours so we could have some fun, but nooooo." Duo huffed, hugging the Chinese youth again as Heero retrieved his laptop, hugging it and checking it for damage.  
  
"I swear he love's that thing more than me..." Duo muttered, pouting slightly.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton had been dating for a little over two months now. Surprisingly, Wufei and Heero had been the first two to get together six months earlier, but both had found, or rather, felt that there was something missing. Duo had withdrawn into himself, and had begun avoiding the other pilots. It had taken Wufei and Heero a while to figure it out, but in the end, they had realised what, or rather who, was missing. Duo. The three of them had been together for about three months and, in Duo's opinion, made the cutest couple—erm, trio, but there again, ha may have been slightly bias.  
  
"Sp, not that I'm complaining' or anything, but why in shinigami's name are we all here, at the same time? I mean, I thought the mad five were trying to keep us apart, ya know?" Duo asked, as the five of them headed into the large safe house/ mansion.  
  
The safe house they were currently staying in was situated on Earth. The house, however, was, in all but Quatre and Wufei's opinions, more like a mansion.  
  
It had seven floors (not including the two underground mobile suit hangers), two full-sized science labs, over six acres of forest and training grounds, over thirty bedrooms, each with an en-suit bathroom, twenty separate bathrooms, four kitchens, eight living rooms, two conference rooms, four dining rooms, seventeen training rooms, a ballroom, and a multitude of other rooms that the pilots really couldn't be bothered to clean and/ or explore. A total of one hundred and ten rooms, including the mobile suit hangers, were however, fully functional, cleaned, and ready for use.  
  
"The Doctors wanted to upgrade our suits, make sure that they are fully-functional and ready for space combat and retrain us and check the gundams at the same time." Heero answered in his usual monotone.  
  
"Oooooooooookay then. THAT makes sense! Cool house, Q!" Duo cheerfully said, rolling his eyes at Heero, as he rummaged around in one of the many refrigerators, 'attempting' to make what the pilots could only guess was meant to be a sandwich. Meant and attempting being the two key words here.  
  
"It's not one of mine, Duo." Quatre absentmindedly replied, staring into Trowa's forest-green eyes.  
  
"Really? Wu? Does it belong to your clan?" Duo questioned, turning to the only other pilot capable of owning such a vast, expensive estate.  
  
"It is not." Wufei coolly replied, as he continued making himself some Chinese green tea.  
  
"Wonder who's place it is, then." Duo choked, as he tried to shove his eight-layer sandwich into his mouth, whole. Wufei was more than happy to help said big-mouthed pilot out, by hitting him as hard as he could, with absolutely no possibility of getting in trouble for doing so with Heero, for 'endangering the mission and/ or team'.  
  
"Ouch! Wu! No need to be so violent!" Duo spluttered, spraying Wufei with tiny damp pieces of sandwich, glaring at the o-so innocently smiling Chinese youth.  
  
"Me? Violent? Maxwell, you must have me confused with someone else!" Wufei innocently exclaimed.  
  
Duo looked thoughtful for a moment, then, began grinning manically. The other four pilots regarded the braided-boy with nervous gazes. When Duo had that look, he was either thinking, doing, or plotting to do one of several things; usually a prank, planning a prank, or, planning/ while blowing up or destroying something, i.e., an Oz base, mobile suit, Wufei's underwear, or, trying to destroy the indestructible laptop, or, there was the other option; he was planning/ thinking up yet a another way to annoy the hell out of or piss the other pilots off.  
  
"I get first dibs on the bedrooms!!!!" Duo shouted, grabbing his long- forgotten black duffle bag, sprinting out of the kitchen and up the first flight of stairs, heading for the second floor, avoiding the first, because, in his words, 'it looked creepy', and also because Heero had warned them all that the mad five would be staying/ sleeping there.  
  
The other four pilots, momentarily dazed/ stunned, suddenly registered what the braided-whirlwind had just shouted, quickly stood, dropping whatever they had been doing, and ran after him, remembering what Duo had done to his last room.  
  
Duo, meanwhile, had made his way up to the sixth floor. Throwing open various doors along the way, and finding nothing suitable. Duo finally arrived in a large corridor, taking up a large part of the sixth floor, just off of the main corridor; opening the first seven doors, Duo snickered. They were just too perfect.  
  
Sorry it was sooooo short, please R&R! the next one will be longer! Infact, the nxt one and this one were the same chapter, I just kinda ran outta time.....sorry.....please R&R!!! Thankies you! 


End file.
